Follow My Lead, Little Brother
by Brentinator
Summary: Scott never would've guessed in his wildest dreams that this would've happened, but at the same time, he was glad that his father had slipped up, because it helped him find his biological family. VERY AU! Requested by Guest. Starts around Silverfinger/Riddled and then goes into it's happy AU world.
1. Chapter 1

**_Hey guys!_**

 ** _This story will be updated every Saturday afternoon/night._**

 ** _This was originally a one shot requested by a guest on my Teen Wolf One Shots collection (go check it out if you haven't) where Scott finds out he and Derek are brothers._**

 ** _Now, this is VERY AU, due to timelines and all that, so let me tell you a couple things before you read this._**

 ** _1: In this story, Derek was 5-6 ish when the fire happened, not 16 like the cannon._**

 ** _2: Scott and his dad's relationship is VERY rocky in this story, so if that is not something you wanna read as it will upset you, I wouldn't read this work of mine._**

 ** _3: this takes place around Sliverfinger and Riddled, then completely goes into it's happy AU world XD._**

 ** _I hope you enjoy this story, as this is my favorite plot in a while, and guest, this is dedicated to you._**

 ** _And now, on with the story!_**

Scott's POV

I could not BELIEVE he had the nerve to come back to put the sheriff out of a job. I stormed into the station, ignoring everyone till I reached where he was going through files and clearly distracted as he glanced up at me.

"Hey, Scott." He muttered, flipping a page of the file to which I responded by slamming my fist on the table to get his attention.

"How could you DO do this to them?!"

"It's nothing personal. Just business, which Noah understands perfectly well.

"They are struggling as it is! The sheriff is drowning in problems, and this is just another thing on the list." I stopped to sit in the chair facing him before looking straight into his eyes. "If it isn't personal, why are you doing this?"

"Cause it's my job, Scott. You're still too young to understand."

"I'm seventeen!"

"I don't want to expose you to the ugliness and dangers of the world. You'll know when you're older."

"Just tell me why you're doing this. No one can understand half the bizarre crap that happens in this town!"

"Especially you. I'm a FBI agent, kiddo. If I can solve it, then he doesn't deserve to be in the position. Now go home before your Mom gets worried."

I was infuriated by this, wanting to explain everything to him, but I also knew he would tell everyone, which would put everyone I love in danger.

"She knows where I am. Why is it the Sheriff's fault that there are a bunch of psychopathic weirdos in this town? I know about the world, " Dad". And he deserves to be Sheriff more than you deserve to be in the FBI! You left Mom and me. Why come back? And to ruin their lives?! Why not someone else?! Why don't you just us all a favor and leave?"

"I've been ordered to temporarily stay here to try and figure out these cases and elect a new sheriff if I can. I get you are mad, but you need to understand that I have to stay, even if you don't want me here."

"Just stay away from my town, my friends, my family and me. And if you DARE get him fired..."

"Hey!" He snapped, which struck me to my core as he demanded. "You owe me respect, Scott!"

"I hope you know Mom told me what really happened between you two that night." I seethed, seeing fear flash in his eyes. "You pushing me down the stairs in a drunken rage, realizing what you did, actually concerned about me, and she told you to get out. I also hope you know I still side with her."

"I'm sorry, Scott. I never meant to hurt you. Ever since you were sav-born; I've loved you. And I always will."

I was confused by the change of words, but I just insisted my point. "That doesn't mean I do." And with that, I went straight home, making a mental note to ask about what he said when she got home.

••••••••••••••••••••••

I was switching channels on the TV with zero interest in anything that was on when I heard the door open and I turned to see Mom with a couple bags of groceries on her arms. I turned the TV off and came over to help her put stuff up.

"Thanks, Scott." She smiled gratefully as she shrugged off her coat, hanging it beside her keys. "I'm taking two shifts again tomorrow, by the way." She turned towards me with worry written on her face as she eyed me up and down. "Is everything okay? You look pretty stressed."

"Yeah, um..I was wondering if I could talk to you about something."

"What's on your mind, Baby?" She asked, running her fingers through my hair and bringing her hand down to my cheek.

"I was talking to him at the station today, and he said something that was confusing. It might've been a slip up, but we got into a fight and he said something along the lines of "since you've been born, I've loved you." But he almost said saved instead of born."

I didn't get a verbal response, but she dropped her hand from my cheek and gulped nervously, something she had never done, which made every possibility flow to my mind, which I voiced in a slight panic.

"What did he mean? Did he mean saved? Am I not your biological son? Saved from what?"

"Um..." She trailed off, glancing at the ground before returning eye contact. "I'm gonna call your father real quick. Alright? Just stay here."

I groaned pretty loudly and voiced my disgust as well as brewing anger towards him. "He's the last person I wanna see right now, Mom."

"Despite everything, he's a part of this. He should be here."

And without giving me a chance to protest, she stepped outside with her cell phone and made the call.

••••••••••••••••••••

A hour later, the three of us were gathered at the dinner table with a couple pizza boxes, eating in a uncomfortable silence, but then he finally asked.

"Why did you invite me here, Melissa?"

"I asked Mom a question and she won't answer without you." I chimed in, and naturally, he didn't have a clue of what was going on in this family and turned to Mom.

"What question? I thought health class, biology and anatomy took care of that."

Mom rolled her eyes before gesturing towards me and widened her eyes. "The OTHER question." Before whispering something in my ear that I couldn't hear even with my hearing, and that's saying something.

"I'm waiting..." I trailed off, seeing my mom squeeze his hand nervously.

"Raph? Can you start?"

"Yes, you were adopted. You were young, a really small, young baby; and your house had caught fire. Someone tossed you outside just before everything burned to ashes."

"I was working at the hospital when they brought you in, and you were injured pretty badly. No one thought you were gonna make it, except me. When you were finally healed enough to be adopted, you wouldn't stop crying. Almost like you knew what was gonna happen. Then I held you, and you started to calm down. That's when I told Raphael that we had to adopt you."

Shock overwhelmed my body followed by wide spread panic as I yelled.

"I- I'm ADOPTED?! My birth family died in a FIRE?!"

"I knew we shouldn't have told him yet." He sighed, only adding more fuel to the fire since he was still treating me like I was twelve.

"Scott, baby. It's okay." Mom told me, gently rubbing my back, trying to calm me down, but when I did finally speak in a normal tone, it was more like a strangled sob.

"Mom, can we talk? Just us? Please?"

She nodded, and gave him a look, which had him standing up and grabbing his keys.

"I'll be heading out. I have to report back to my boss anyway, but thanks for the pizza. Night." And with that, he was gone and my mom was using her thumb to wipe my tears away.

"What is it, baby?"

"Do you have any records or ideas or clues or anything about my birth family?" I questioned, reaching my hand up to my cheek to wipe some tears that were quickly replaced.

"Pretty big clue...you were found outside of the Hale house right after the fire was put out." She ran her fingers through my hair again, which she often did when I was younger to calm me down, a tactic that still worked to this day.

"Derek and I... related?" I questioned, looking up at her with teary eyes and she nodded, saying.

"It's a possibility. You should talk to him about it, though. See if he remembers anything."

I nodded, finally calming down as I hugged her tightly.

"Okay. Love you, Mom."

Before grabbing my helmet and keys, starting up my motorcycle in the pouring rain, and booked it to the loft, praying I would get some answers.


	2. Chapter 2

Scott's POV.

When I arrived to the loft, I stood at the door, soaking wet as I pounded against it with one hand, holding my helmet in the other, yelling.

"Derek?! Derek!"

However, the door was opened by a very tired, grumpy Peter with squinted eyes who demanded. "What the hell are you doing here, Scott? It's 2 in the morning."

"I need to talk to Derek." I responded just as his voice cut in as he came down the stairs, rubbing his eyes.

"What is it, Scott?" Then his eyes widened when he saw my face as he gestured me in before turning to his uncle, asking. "Hey, Peter? Can we have a moment, please?"

"By all means. I'm going back to my sleep which you so rudely interrupted. Goodnight." He told us going back up the stairs.

Once he disappeared out of sight, Derek put his hand on my shoulder, taking a deep breath before asking.

"What's going on, Scott? And don't try to lie to me, I can smell the chemo signals. That, and you have tear stains on your face."

I sighed, looking down at my hands, before looking into his eyes, feeling tears well up in my eyes again. "My parents told me I was adopted."

Derek's eyes widened larger then I had ever seen them do before as he ran a hair through his spikey hair. "What can I do?"

"She actually sent me here to talk to you and get answers. She said I was found outside of your house during the fire." I explained, and Derek looked at the time, turning back to me and sighing.

"It's a Saturday, so we'll ask Peter tomorrow, but we should get some shut eye."

I nodded, quickly sending a text to my mom before cuddling up on the couch and whether my adrenaline had finally calmed down or I was just exhausted from the stress, I fell asleep as soon as my head touched the pillow.

•••••••••••••••••••••

The next morning, I woke up to the smell of coffee and pancakes, and when I sat up, I saw Derek making g breakfast in the small kitchen.

I walked over, getting myself a plate just as Peter came down and did the same.

We ate in silence for a few moments before Derek broke the silence, looking his uncle dead in the eyes.

"Do I have a cousin or sibling who was a baby at the time of the fire besides Cora?"

"You have a brother. Tossed out the window by Talia just before everything burned to ashes in hopes he would survive."

"What was his name?"

"She hadn't named him yet. He was born two days before the fire, as well as Cora, but she had planned on her. Not so much her twin."

"I think I might've found him."

After breakfast, Derek and I went to the hospital for a DNA test, and we were both sitting in a room when Mom came in, holding a chart.

"What does it say?" I asked curiously as she looked up and delivered the news straight and serious.

"You two are brothers."

I nodded, somewhat in shock as Derek excused himself and I felt Mom run her fingers through my hair.

"Are you okay, Scott?"

I nodded, replying. "My world has been turned upside down. Again."

Mom just hugged me tightly, and I did the same for a couple minutes before we broke off and I added. "He may be my brother, but you're still my Mom."

She smiled as she ran her hand through my hair again, before saying. "Well, if you want me to still be your Mom, then I'd go home if I were you. It's late and I have a feeling your father is gonna want to talk to you tomorrow."

"But Derek and I were gonna hang out." I whined, partly cause it was true and also not wanting to hang out with him.

"Look, kiddo. I know you aren't happy that your Dad is here, but I do want you two to be able to be in the same room without fighting. Just cause things didn't work out with him and I doesn't mean you can't still have your mom and dad in your life."

"For you, I'll fake it; but tomorrow I already have plans. Can you torture me the day after?" I questioned as she looked at me with pure confusion, not understanding how I truly felt about him.

"Torture you?"

"Making me spend time with him."

"I want you to get along with him, alright? He does care about you."

"Like I said. For you, I'll fake it. I just already have plans for tomorrow." I insisted, trying to get out of it, but she still didn't understand how much I didn't want to hang out as she asked me a favor.

"Just please be genuine with your father. Or at least try. Don't have a relationship built on lies." She stopped, looking down at the floor before looking back into my eyes, tears brimming the sides of them. "Also, how is Stiles doing?"

"I haven't talked to him lately." I admitted, knowing in reality that a Nogitsune had my best friend trapped in his own mind while he used his body to do the unthinkable. "And you don't want it to be genuine. You don't want me to unleash my true emotions, my true self. THAT'S what my genuine reaction would be. I'm better off faking a civilized conversation."

Mom sighed before placing her hand on my cheek, asking. "Try for me?"

"Fine." I mumbled in defeat as she smiled.

"Good. Now, get home. You have a long day tomorrow."

"It's just a hang out. The day after is what I'm dreading." I admitted, which lead to her lightly scolding me.

"Scott, you said you'd try."

"Thinking about trying."

"Scott..." She trailed off dangerously, making my skin crawl as I quickly apologized and hugged her again.

"Night."

"Goodnight, kiddo." She told me, kissing my temple before I left the hospital, hopped on my motorcycle, and went home.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys.**

 **So if you aren't reading my Austin and Ally story, Tour De Fiasco, then you will have missed where I said that I'm not updating the Elite Force story, Life Without Chase tomorrow. I'm just trying to figure out plot stuff, so it should be back next Sunday, April 1st. (And no, this is not a April Fool's Day prank, I will do everything in my power to update.)**

 **I just wanted to let you know that this week has been very hard for me. I lost a very close friend of mine of almost 11 years (as in we got into a pretty bad fight, not that they are dead), I've been very busy all week helping my family keep the house clean (and with 9 people in the same house, it's not easy) and I'm also kinda in a slump. My writing isn't good quality anymore IMO and I feel kinda bad that these are all half decent updates. I'm gonna do my best to keep updating, but it may just be this and Tour De Fiasco for awhile. Hope this makes sense. :)**

 **And now, on with the story.**

Scott's POV

I spent the next afternoon at Derek's, looking at a map in order to avoid thinking about my forced hangout with him that my mom had set up. "How can we find Cora again and can we find the others? Also, if you smell or sense irritability in me tomorrow, don't worry."

"She's in South America. I took her there after she was almost killed by the Alpha Pack." Derek insisted, pointing to a section on the map, before looking me dead in the eyes with confusion. "Why?..."

"I want to see her again. Could we go there sometime soon? Pleeease?" I begged, which he nodded in response, before I elaborated. "And with the whole irritability thing, my Mom wants me to spend time with HIM. To be able to be in the same room and get along, genuinely."

"I don't get why you hate him so much." Derek insisted, rolling up the map and standing up to put it away, and I followed him while ranting.

"Shoved me down the stairs and caused me to hit my head while in a drunken rage, currently trying to fire the Sheriff for "unsolved cases" which are really just the supernatural; still treats me like a kid, he LEFT us; we can't see eye to eye on anything... the list goes on. My Mom wants me to get along with him and be genuine at the same time. How do I do both? Cause genuinely; I wanna use my powers and toss him out the window sometimes."

"I have to agree with Melissa. You kinda need to get over your hatred and remember he's done things for us without even noticing. The Sheriff isn't even mad cause he knows it's his line of work. Plus, if it wasn't for him, Stiles would be dead from hypothermia in a coyote's den." Derek pointed out, only infuriating me more as I growled.

"Okay, he saved Stiles and now wants to get his dad fired?! Backstabber much?!"

Derek sighed, placing his hand on my shoulder before explaining. "One more reason why I don't hate him. Even if just for a while, he took care of you; Scott. He took care of my baby brother. And he told you himself, it's his job. He doesn't want to get the sheriff fired. Remember what I told you last year? You need to control your anger to control the shift. If you get angry around your Dad, he'll find out about all of us."

"I don't know how nothing happened when I saw him last. My mom wants us alone, but I don't think I'll be able to control myself without a pack presence."

"I heard you managed two nights ago." He insisted, making me insist it was cause my mom was there, which was true, which made him sigh before telling me. "You need to make up with him. Because as long as you get mad around him, you are putting us, as a species, in danger. I'm not saying that to be mean, I'm saying that as a fact.

I shook my head vigorously. "Not ready for that, probably never will be. I need to get through one afternoon, just give me some tips; please." I begged, before it clicked in my head as I snapped my fingers. "STILES! You hated him in the beginning, how'd you handle it?"

"I just was kinda forced to hang out with him and got used to him. Plus, I was trying to get you to join my pack and not get me arrested. Since he means a lot to you, I faked it till I made it."

I sighed, since that led to a dead end as I sat back down on the couch, biting at my nail. "So you're saying I can't connect with my Dad like that?"

"I'm saying do it for your Mom cause of how much she means to you." He smiled, ruffling my hair, but I argued back that I couldn't do that cause she wanted us to have a genuine relationship. I placed my head in my hands, muttering to myself. "It's gonna be sooo awful..."

"It's gonna be okay, Scott. Plus, if you behave, we can get ice cream after if you want, as a "I'm so proud you didn't kill him" present."

I smiled as he sat beside me on the couch, laying my head on his shoulder and cuddling up beside him, feeling like I could finally lean on someone, instead of everyone leaning on me for once.

"Thanks so much. For everything."

Derek just chuckled, running his fingers through my hair soothingly as he insisted. "You're welcome."


	4. Chapter 4

Scott's POV

"Hey, kiddo?" Mom asked as I came down the stairs after making myself look presentable for this "hangout" with him, which I was not looking forward to in the slightest. "Remember to behave, and don't hide anything, alright? I'll be home at around twoish"

I nodded, hugging her tightly and saying goodbye to her, before she left for her late shift at the hospital. After setting up a bit and ordering dinner, I soon saw his car pull in, which had me swallowing tightly before saying to myself sarcastically. 'Let the fun begin.'

Then the doorbell rang.

I went to the door and opened it, to be greeted by the same man I had a huge fight with three days ago.

"Hey, Scott."

I forced a smile, moving out of the way and inviting him in. He made himself at home in the living room while I closed the door, and shoved my now clawed hand into my pocket, taking a deep breath in order to calm down, making my way to the couch to sit beside him.

"So, tell me what's been going on. How's school?"

"School's been going pretty well. I'm getting my grades up and I've been told by my science teacher that I'll most likely be in AP biology in senior year. I'm first line in lacrosse currently and the MVP of the team." I rattled off, knowing school was a easy topic to talk about for once in my life.

"Do you have a girlfriend?" He asked, which led me to look down, as talking about my confusing love life was a slightly harder topic, even though it soon enough rolled off my tongue.

"No, I'm single. But I have my eyes on someone right now. Her name is Kira Yukimura. She moved here in the beginning of the school year. Her mom works at a bank and her dad is our history teacher. She's so sweet, and a great friend. She is a bit of a klutz sometimes, and rambles a lot, but it's so cute every time."

He nodded, pulling out a pizza slice before asking. "So, did you ever talk to that Derek guy? He seems sketchy and I'd rather you not be around him."

And now the conversation I didn't want to have which yet again, had me digging my hand into my pocket as I responded, trying to conceal my anger.

"Yeah, I did. Turns out he's my older brother. And one of my best friends even before this, so I'm gonna keep hanging out with him."

"Is everything okay? You seem really angry."

"I'm angry by how you judged my friend, my BROTHER without even knowing him." I seethed, gently clawing my leg in order to calm myself down, which I was able to do shortly after I explained myself.

"Probably just paternal instinct." He apologized, which led me to raise my eyebrow in confusion.

"You haven't had that for ten years."

"You know how I'm engaged to Rachel Morris and getting married within two months?"

"Yeah..." I trailed off, wondering where this could go and confused as to where it could go. But the answer I received was the worst possibility.

"Rachel is expecting."

I muttered under my breath, not wanting him to hear at all. "I can't believe you're ruining another child's life." However, he heard that easily as he demanded to know what I meant by that. "How soon before their bottle of milk becomes your bottle of alcohol? Before you hurt them while drunk? Abandon them? It's a cycle; you can easily go back."

"Scott, I haven't drank heavily in ten years."

"Never say never." I seethed, feeling my claws come out for the third time that night.

"I'm trying to fix my mistakes. Mend things with you and your Mom, helping Rachel, plus getting everything ready for the wedding, the baby, and working with the San Fransisco department. We were young when we adopted you. I didn't know how to be a parent, and neither did your Mom. I didn't mean to hurt you, Scott. I felt the most regret I ever had when I saw you unconscious at the bottom of the stairs, and I haven't drank heavily since. You don't have to forgive me, but I would like a second chance to prove to you that I'm sincere. Scott, I'm your father. Give me a chance."

"YOU have acted like anything BUT my whole life! I don't owe you a chance or respect or anything. Leave. Me. Alone!" I cried, leaving the house and slamming the door in his face, getting on my motorcycle and going straight to the hospital where Mom was as tears clouded my vision in the setting sun.

••••••••••••••

When I got to the hospital, I was a emotional mess. Luckily, I didn't have to get anyone to page Mom, since she was at the front desk, and as soon as she saw me, she looked at her clock in confusion, before looking back at me, seeming to finally get a glimpse of my face, before taking me into a room for privacy only.

"Scott? What's wrong?" She asked, hugging me while I finally managed to get out. "I-it didn't go well..."

"What happened?"

"It was fine for a bit...and then it fell apart... I-I'm sorry, Mom."

She pulled away from the hug to hold me by the shoulders and demanded.

"Are you crying because it upset YOU or because you think I'm upset? Because I'm not. I just wanted you to have him back again."

"Mom, you're not getting it!" I yelled, breaking away from her hold as I started pacing the room while expressing my frustration with him. "I did this for you, I don't want anything to do with him; not because of the divorce. Your relationship has no effect in my decision. I tried, for you; but he crossed so many lines. "He talked badly about Derek, forbade me to see him, acted as if he had any authority over me, attempted physical contact... I almost lost my control. He almost saw ME." I sniffed, wiping a tear off my face while she cupped my cheek gently, asking."

"Do you want me to talk to him?"

I shook my head, denying her offer before explaining. "I'm getting calmer now and Derek is almost here , we were gonna get some ice cream and I'm planning on staying overnight."

She nodded, smoothing out my helmet hair before smiling. "Alright. Have fun. And if you need to talk to me later, I have the day off tomorrow to see your lacrosse game."

"Thanks. Love you." I smiled, giving her a hug before Derek's voice broke in a few moments later.

"Am I interrupting?"

I shook my head as we left the room, following Derek outside. "So, since there was only tension, screaming and tears; can I still have "I'm so proud you didn't kill him" ice cream? Pleeeease?"

Derek chuckled, wrapping his arm around me protectively. "I think you need it."

•••••••••••••••

When we got to the loft, Derek explained that Peter was out on a Tinder date for the night, so it would just be us, as well as telling me that he had gotten us plane tickets for us to go to South America so I could reunite with Cora as well as meet Aunt Kim and my three cousins. He quickly made two large sundaes for us before settling on the couch with me and started to go through his small selection of DVDs.

"So bad was it?" He asked, finally deciding on the first Harry Potter movie, a franchise Stiles had introduced to him over the summer.

"Considering I'm gonna have a half sibling soon cause of him, I want you to guess." I scowled at remembering the conversation, while also wondering if he told Mom yet, or if I was gonna have to do that.

"And you're upset he's trying again?" He asked with a raised eyebrow, grabbing the remote and settling on the couch while the previews played in the background.

"I'm worried for the baby, Derek." I sighed, before begging if we could talk about something else."

"No, cause I can tell your afternoon aggravated you more than you're letting on. What did he do?"

"He acted as though he never walked out on us, attempted physical contact, acted as though he had authority over who I hung out with or me; said I owed him respect; insulted part of the pack..."

"What did he say about Stiles?" Derek demanded, which had me almost chuckling, seeing as how close those two had gotten after Stiles had gotten him arrested last year.

"He surprisingly didn't say anything about Stiles, whether he knew that would make me mad or cause he saved his life, I don't know. He didn't want me to hang out with you anymore."

He lightened up, clearly touched by how much I valued him as he asked. "And that set you off so badly?"

"Well, yeah. You're the only sibling I want." I insisted as he gave me a side hug while turning on the subtitles with the other hand. However, this had been plaguing my mind since I found out about the adoption, and I felt like it was finally time to ask. "Derek? Do... Do you remember our parents? Is there anything you can tell me?"

Derek smiled, turning on the movie before telling me. "Our mom, Talia, was amazing. She kept justice in Beacon Hills for the longest time, and trained Laura and I to do the same. We had six other siblings besides Laura and Cora, and she always made time for all of us. Plus with all our cousins, we were a big family. Peter had twin girls and a wife, and Mom's sister Kim, who lives in South America and took Cora in after the fire has three boys." He stopped to look me over, before adding. "You remind me of Mom, a lot. Keeping Beacon Hills safe and just, as well as not believing in killing, or violence unless there was no other option.

"What about our dad?"

Derek's face went cold when I asked that, and I quickly realized I wasn't the only one with issues with my father. "Seth Hale. Strong like you and me, even though he was human, good looking, good with his kids, and smart as well, we got that; but we don't run from a fight. He ran from Allison's grandparents when they started to hunt us down, never showed his face again."

"Is he still out there?" I questioned, looking down at my hands.

"I don't know. We could look into that if you'd like." He insisted, before pulling me closer with one arm. "Now, let's watch this movie, sound good?"

I nodded, laying my head on Derek's shoulder as the movie about the wizarding world played out in front of us, and helping my worries about my dad, Stiles, and the baby dissolve, even if it was just for a few hours.


	5. Chapter 5

Derek's POV.

When we arrived in South America and to Cora's favorite hangout spot, a small café she always raved about, I wrapped my arm around Scott, and asked him to make sure he was prepared.

"You know when we see her again she's gonna baby you like crazy, right?"

"She was pretty sarcastic last time I saw her."

"She didn't know then." I told him, before spotting her sitting at a table, and by the fact she whipped her head towards us before breaking out into a grin, I knew she saw us too. "Cora!" I called, which had her abandoning her table to run up and hug me.

"Hey, Derek!" She exclaimed, before breaking off to hug Scott...a bit too tightly, which had me chuckling as he squeaked.

"Hey...Cora...can't... breathe!"

She quickly let go of him and apologized before we all sat down and she ordered us some food before asking.

"So what do you want to do during your stay here? How long are you staying?"

"We're here for two weeks unless something comes up."

"Yay! I can give you a tour of the forest." She grinned, before our amazing looking Pastel de Tres Leches arrived, which we all immediately dug into while she asked. "How's that Stiles kid? More annoying? Less annoying?"

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say you liked him." I teased, gently poking her side, which made her yell in defense as she blushed beet red.

"Do NOT!"

"You're blushing." Scott told her before saying. "He's going through some rough times."

"What happened? Not, that I care or anything. Does he still have the face that makes me wanna punch him?"

"Same face, but no need to get aggressive." My brother told her before explaining everything that had been going on in the past couple months while we finished and left the cafe.

"Ready to scope out the forest?" Cora questioned, putting on her backpack, and we were soon on our way through the rigorous forest.

However, we couldn't have been sightseeing for twenty minutes when Scott tripped over himself and scratched his left leg on a large branch, which Cora quickly identified as mountain ash, sending us both into panic mode.

"Guys, I'm fine...I'll heal..." Scott winced, trying to stand, but failed miserably as I sat behind him, propping him on my chest while also holding him still as Cora shrugged off her backpack, starting to go through it as I informed him he was supposed to be healing already while our sister put on a pair of gloves from the first aid kit from her backpack.

"You two are lucky I carry this around." She snorted, starting to clean Scott's leg, which had him kicking at her in protest, yelling.

"Cora, that stings, Cora, STINGS!"

I ended up having to hold his leg down, and despite being surrounded by mountain ash, I was able to do while trying to calm him down.

"I'm almost done." Cora told him, starting to tightly bandage his leg. He stopped fighting after that, and just started letting out pitiful whimpers, almost bringing me to tears, before Cora finally announced she was done.

Scott sniffles, standing up while favoring his right leg. I had him wrap his arm around me while Cora picked up her stuff, and we started making the journey back to Cora's place.

••••••••••••••••••••

By the time we got back to Cora's place, Scott's leg had healed mostly and no longer needed to be supported. She came inside with the key before announcing.

"I'm home!"

When Aunt Kim emerged, his light brown hair cascading down her shoulders while she had a apron tied around her waist, she immediately grinned as she hugged me, exclaiming that it was so good to see me again, before I introduced her to Scott, who she greeted the same before chuckling at Cora ruffling his hair.

"She's hard on the outside, but after you get through the surface, she just wants to take care of you." She smiled, before telling us the boys were at a friends house.

We all sat on the couch, watching a movie, laughing and talking before Cora tilted her head, then promptly turned off the TV, yelling.

"Get down! Enemy pack nearby!" Before ducking under the table. "These werecoyotes won't leave us alone!"

Then several werecoyotes broke through via the windows, which had both Scott and I get up and start fighting them. I heard a cry, seeing one scratch Scott's abdomen open with their claws, before starting to drag him away by latching it's teeth onto Scott's leg, while he fought and kicked, screaming as he pulled just as much as it pulled. I beat up the ones on mex which had them fleeing, before scratching the one that had him on the face, which made it whimper as it fled, leaving a bleeding Scott sprawled out on the ground on his back, now unconscious, but clutching his abdomen tightly with tearstains on his cheeks.

"Scott!" I yelled as I knelt beside him while Cora crawled out of her hiding spot, keeping two fingers firmly on his neck while Kim also came out of her spot.

"H-he's pretty beat up, Derek." Cora sniffled, while Kim knelt down beside him and started examining him with her vast medical knowledge due to her being a nurse.

"W-will he be okay?" I asked as she just directed us upstairs, where Cora led me to the guest room while I carried him in my arms, watching as the wound on his leg started healing on it's own, which led me to sigh in relief, before laying him on the bed, telling Cora.

"I hate seeing him like this..."

When Scott shuddered in his unconscious sleep, starting to whimper like a puppy, which had me start to take his pain, feeling every ounce of it while black veins danced up my arms. Then I saw Scott's eyes flutter open, which lead Cora to sigh in relief as he asked.

"What... what happened?"

"You were attacked."

"Are you both okay?"

"We're fine, but you were hurt pretty badly, Scott." Derek told him, as Kim sat on the side of the bed, opening her medical kit.

"H-hey, Derek? Would you and Cora stay while Kim patches me up, please?" He begged, which had both Cora and I nodding as I felt a overwhelming feeling of guilt replace my adrenaline.

"I'm sorry I failed you. I was supposed to protect you." Scott just shook his head, a telltale sign his pain came back, which had both Cora and I drawing it while I asked. "Kim, how's he looking?"

"He's gonna live. I am gonna need you to keep taking his pain though."

"Something's gonna hurt a lot, isn't it?" Scott whimpered, which had Kim nodding in sympathy before explaining.

"His stomach was pretty badly slashed open. I'm gonna need to stitch it up, and there isn't pain medication for werewolves that I know of."

Cora and I nodded, feeling Scott grip on our wrists harder while Kim started, which made him start whimpering yet again, begging her to stop the entire fifteen minutes it took, and when she finally finished, all three of us were sweating, pain still radiating throughout all our veins.

"You three okay?" Kim asked, helping Cora lay down on the small couch against the wall.

Scott nodded, and Kim left, while I laid down next to Scott, letting his pain inch up my veins against his knowledge, before we both fell asleep.

No one was gonna touch him again.


	6. Chapter 6

Scott's POV.

When we got out of the airport coming back from South America, I felt a urge in my gut that something was off, and when I made she contact with Derek, I could see the same look in his eyes that he and I BOTH knew something was wrong.

We both ran as fast as our legs could take us to a place called Oak Creek, and I saw that things were BAD.

Aiden and Ethan were attacking Stiles, who was now fully consumed by the Nogitsune, and Lydia was on the ground shaking.

I went over to her and helped her up while Derek went to help the twins.

"Are you okay?"

"H-he's still in there. I-I got through to him." She insisted, glancing at the three to one fight that was taking place just a few feet in front of us, which the Nogitsune was winning.

"Lydia, where are Isaac, Malia, Allison and Kira?" I demanded, knowing we would need much more help.

"Further in the woods. They went after the Oni."

I was ripped out of my conversation by Derek yelling.

"Scott, try to get him fully back!"

I nodded, sending Lydia to find them before slowly approaching the Nogitsune who was being held down by the twins.

"Stiles? Can you hear me? It's Scott."

He glared me down in response, insisting. "Your friend isn't here. It's just me. The spirit of chaos, evil, strife...everything you don't want."

"Stiles, I know you're in there."

"He's not coming back...you might as well just kill me."

"I know he's coming back. And once you let him go, I will. "

He chuckled, shaking his head with a demented look in his eyes as he smiled. "You think he's gonna come back? No...no, he's mine now."

The rest of the pack had returned from the woods as I fully transformed and YELLED.

"STILES! COME BACK!"

I was about to give up hope, before I heard a quiet, choked up voice.

"S-Scott?"

I smiled with relief as I nodded, while knowing that the possession was far from over in my heart.

"Yeah, it's me."

"Stiles, come back, PLEASE." Lydia begged, trying not to cry as Malia added.

"We need you. I need you."

"H-he's gonna h-hurt m-my dad...you h-have to p-protect-" Then he was cut off by the Nogitsune reclaiming it's hold on him and grabbing Kira's arm, twisting it and grabbed her sword before turning around to Allison, fully ready to shoot him and Aiden with his claws out.

He clicked his tongue a couple of times, saying. "Oh, Allison...Aiden, you don't wanna do this." Clearly trying to guilt trip them, but they refused to let up and Allison told him.

"I don't wanna do this to Stiles. And you're not him." Before letting the arrow hit him point blank in the shoulder, but before she could grab another arrow, he took Kira's sword and went straight through her stomach.

The world was in slow motion as she coughed up blood and fell to the ground.

"Allison!" I yelled as Isaac and I both ran to her aid. I grasped her arm while Isaac applied pressure to her wound, trying to get the blood to clot.

I looked up from Allison to see the Nogitsune pierced Aiden in the chest with Allison's mountain ash laced arrow and he fell to the ground as well, with Ethan immediately rushing to him.

Then I heard Lydia scream. Not a normal scream, a scream of death as the Nogitsune left, and then I realized I was unable to take Allison's pain, and while I had a sinking feeling as to why, I still demanded a answer, which she gave me the one I had been dreading.

"C-cause it doesn't hurt..."

"Allison-" Isaac started, brushing his fingers through her hair, but we made she contact and both knew it was too late. Her blood had been soaking his hands the entire time, and she was becoming colder and paler by the second as she smiled at us, assuring us.

"It's okay...it's okay." Before her hand fell to the ground, and I could no longer hear her heart beating...

•••••••••••••••

Lydia, Derek and I went to the station to warn the Sheriff about the Nogitsune while Isaac, Ethan and Allison's dad went to the hospital and Kira and Malia went home.

The three of us came in and were immediately ushered into his office when he saw the blood on mine and Lydia's clothes.

The three of us took turns explaining what was going on up to the events of just an hour ago, and Derek ended with.

"You need to stay at Lydia's house for a while. The Nogitsune is after you. To kill you. While we had Stiles for a brief moment, he begged us to keep you safe from himself."

"So you were able to get through to him? My son is still alive?" He asked quietly, almost not believing it and Lydia nodded.

"For now. I managed to break through the hold the Nogitsune has on him for a brief moment, and he told me something in Polish before Derek and Scott there. Zapisz Scott. It translated to "Save Scott." But then the Nogitsune cut him off. So I don't know what we're saving him from. "

I shook my head, brushing off the chilling message and focused on the Sheriff.

"He said the Nogitsune is after you. You need to be in places Stiles or the Nogitsune wouldn't think of. Lydia's house is our best bet."

The Sheriff nodded, going to tell a officer that he would be in charge for awhile before following Lydia to her car while Derek and I drove back to the loft, Allison's death just now sinking in for me.

•••••••••••••••••••

We got back to the loft and Derek immediately started pacing around the room, demanding to know what the Nogitsune wanted with me.

"I don't know. Maybe it's cause I'm a true alpha?" I suggested from my position in the bathroom, trying to wash the blood from my hands and arms.

"Well, you're also my baby brother. He's not going to hurt you too."

"I can hold my own, Derek." I insisted, drying my now raw arms on the towel in the bathroom and grabbing the t-shirt my brother offered me so I didn't have to wear clothes soaked in blood and smelled of death.

" I know. I'm just scared. " Derek voiced his concerns, and I sat on the couch in the main room, telling him.

"It's gonna be fine, but I have to try and figure out how to save Stiles."

 **Hey Guys! Sorry I didn't update last week, but I had a terrible headache and didn't have time to get this down, but I'm back and hopefully that doesn't happen again. Enjoy!**


	7. Chapter 7

Scott's POV

Derek looked at me with large eyes, before shaking his head.

"You're staying here. You and Melissa."

"Dude, no. I need to save Stiles. Not to mention, she's at work."

"What if he goes there?! I want you two to live in the loft for a while. After all, Stiles made a key of your house, he knows that and has it."

"He also has attacked here numerous times!"

"Stay with Cora?"

"My mom can't drop everything and relocate to South America!" I yelled, and Derek looked at me, filled with what seemed to be defeat as he just pleaded with me.

"Then how do I keep you safe?"

Before I could answer however, a voice rang through the small silence and whispered in a voice that gave me chills up and down my spine.

"Hey, Scotty..."

I turned, growling as I transformed and Derek did the same, but the Nogitsune just responded with a "really?" face and questioned.

"Are you threatening us?" Before he smiled. "After all, I'm rubber, you're glue." After that, he continued to repeat his statement and that's when it clicked in my head.

"Whatever we do...bounces off him and sticks to us."

He smirked as he spoke with the most sarcastic tone I've ever heard from "Stiles". "You're a smart one, Scotty. I see why we kept you around."

"So we hurt him, we get the pain? How are we gonna take him down then?"

Before I could answer, the Nogitsune responded to Derek.

"You're not. You're gonna go save the sheriff and Lydia from the Oni. Scott and I need to chat."

"I'm staying with Scott." Derek insisted, putting his hand on my shoulder.

"Oh Derek...there's nothing harmful with a little chat. After all, how do you think we're gonna feel if he possibly made it back and found out our dear father was murdered?" He stopped to give Derek a sick grin. "All cause he wasn't protected."

"He's safe and you'll never find him."

"At Lydia's?"

My eyes widened before I turned to my older brother and I insisted he'd go, which he did, but not before glaring at the Nogitsune.

"What the hell do you want?"

"To torture Stiles ... by making him kill you. After all... You can't hurt me. You don't have the guts." The Nogitsune kept a unnatural grin on it's face, but before I could respond, it fell to the floor to the floor, twitching as I heard a voice come through.

"S-scott, as l-long as you don't k-kill me or the n-nogitsune, I'll be a-able to c-come b-back h-hopefully. You CAN hurt him. It's like r-roughhousing. C-close your eyes, don't t-think of my face. T-the whole "r-rubber and g-glue" thing...I-it's a p-physiological trick. If y-you hurt him ph-physically, h-he t-thinks it'll m-mess with you e-emotionally."

I nodded, jumping on him before starting to punch and claw at him, all with my eyes closed so I didn't see him using my best friend's face against me. I was tossed into a wall at one point but quickly got back up and went right back to punching him till we were both exhausted and my hands were sore.

"Y-you can't let him win..." Stiles panted, grabbing onto a beam to hold himself up.

"I can't keep hurting you."

"Scott, you need to kill him."

I shook my head rapidly, insisting that I wouldn't while he was still in his body, and Stiles started rapid losing control and tell to the floor in the brink of tears. "D-do something...I-I don't care if I die. D-don't let him k-kill you."

"Stiles, I am gonna save you."

"K-keep my dad, safe, Scotty...I-I can't keep fighting..." His pleading turned to a straight face as the Nogitsune stood up and told me.

"You can't save everyone. There has to be a choice made."

My heart pounded in my chest I howled while yelling, feeling myself overcome by sadness, knowing that my best friend was falling apart in front of my eyes. "STILES!"

"I...I can't fight anymore..." The weak, hoarse voice broke through, and I ran over, putting my hand on his shoulder.

"Y-yes you can. Fight, Stiles. For me, for the pack, for your Dad, and I'm sorry, I know it's a dirty pull, it was a last resort. But Stiles, fight for your mom."

He put his head down, shaking under my touch before looking up with a glare on his face as the Nogitsune spoke in a Scott whisper.

"Chaos is here to stay."


	8. Chapter 8

Scott's POV

I grabbed his wrist, fighting the tears that sprang to my eyes and flipped him onto the concrete, refusing to look him in the eyes, but making sure his head hit the ground, knocking him unconscious.

Once I was sure he was out, I texted Derek quickly to bring more Wolf Lycian so we could continue suppressing the spirit while we figured out a better plan. Then telling him to hurry, since I had no clue how long he would be out.

Derek came quickly with syringe in hand as he put his hand against his neck, feeling for a pulse, before meeting my worried gaze.

"As soon as you texted me, the Oni disappeared. I don't know where, but they are just gone." He swabbed Stiles' neck, and then turned to me, looking me dead in the eyes. "You're gonna want to hold him down."

I nodded, pressing down on his shoulders while Derek steadily injected the poison into his neck.

"Deaton told me that he should be Stiles when he wakes up, and this can only last for two to three days, depending on how much he sleeps. We have to figure out a solution though. A permanent solution."

"What are we gonna do?" I asked, and Derek handed me a small scroll, which I could feel the age on by how cracked the paper was, then looked back at Derek, silently pleading for a explanation.

"Deaton said we need to find Japanese supernatural creatures, or Japanese hunters, and find out the integrity of this scroll. After all, it's a proverb. Not concrete truth. I'm thinking Kira's family."

I nodded, handling the scroll with care as I stood up, looking back down at Stiles' pale face, before back at Derek.

"Take Stiles to his house, and explain everything to his dad. I'll get the pack, have us meet as Kira's."

••••••••••••••••••

Lydia, Malia, Derek and I met up at Kira's, and explained to her that we needed someone to make sense of it. The only problem was that she didn't speak ancient Japanese.

My heart weighed heavy at that, and that's when we heard her mother chime in.

"I can help."

I handed it to her, watching as she rolled it out, and told us that it said "Change the body, change the host."

"What does that mean?" I asked, glancing down at the ancient symbols before back at her with confusion probably clear on my face, and that's when she replied.

I've never read anything like it, even if he claims it's a proverb. I do believe it is supernatural linked, and not anything a human can do. Possibly just linked to werewolves."

I nodded in agreement, before turning to the rest of the pack and asking. "Any ideas?"

"Maybe we have to bite him." Derek suggested with a sigh. "He can't be a fox and a wolf."

I shook my head. Stiles never wanted to be a werewolf, and I didn't want to go against his wishes unless it was a last resort, so, I asked. "Any other ideas?" But when the rest of the pack agreed with Derek, I had to fight. "He doesn't want the bite, Derek."

"I know, but we don't have much time, and we need to come up with a solution now." Derek insisted, putting his hand on my shoulder in a comforting motion, but all I felt was dread and a guilty feeling clawing at my heart. Then Kira piped up from the couch.

"Is there anything such as a temporary bite?"

I started to light up, and turned to Derek, asking him.

"There is a possibility, but if it goes even slightly wrong...we'll lose Stiles. Forever."

I swallowed, clearly seeing the severity in the room. I didn't want to lose Stiles, but I also didn't want to turn him into a werewolf like he really didn't want to be. So, I asked.

"How do we know whether it worked or not?" I questioned, feeling panic build in my heart before insisting. "Derek, it's all you."

"I can't do it. It has to be a werewolf they are extremely close to."

I swallowed harshly, feeling extremely nauseous as I fought back tears and Derek's comment. "What if I mess up? I can't lose him!"

But then Derek's phone chimed, and he looked at me with the utmost seriousness.

"I'll explain at his house." Before showing me his screen and announcing to the rest of the pack. "He's awake."


	9. Chapter 9

Scott's POV

Derek and I went to Stiles' house, leaving the girls to come up with some alternatives in case this didn't work, but since that result in losing another friend of mine, I focused on the task at hand, and when we got there and came in, his dad was quiet, just telling us he was upstairs. But, I didn't blame him. If this was my son, I probably wouldn't want to talk about it either.

We came into his room, the door already open, and his room was in extreme disarray.

There were papers scattering the floor, as well as different jackets, flannel shirts and sweaters, and Stiles was sitting on the bed, one hand in his hair, the other writing something down quickly, mashing the pencil into the paper as his leg bounced rapidly.

"Stiles? Did you forget your Adderal?" I asked softly as Derek closed the door behind him, and he shook his head, muttering something about how it was anxiety, not his ADHD, and then Derek asked him.

"What are you writing?"

He was silent for a minute, before letting out a aggravated cry, throwing the paper beside his wastebasket, and grabbed another one, starting over with more force on the pencil as he responded.

"Does it matter?" He stopped, reaching his fingers that were red with how hard he was pressing on the paper to scratch his neck before continuing, writing the whole time. "I'll just go back to being a murderer in a few days."

"Or not." That was enough to make Stiles snap his gaze toward us. "We think a temporary bite can kill the Nogitsune."

"What's the catch?"

"What?" I asked, watching him put down the paper before explaining.

"Everything supernatural I've ever been involved in has a catch. If you protect your werewolf friend, you'll end up in his girlfriend's grandfather's basement almost beaten to death, if you tell your dad that someone is a murderer, you end up held captive with your best friend, his mom and your dad in his workplace, if you sacrifice yourself to the Nematon, you end up with a nogistune controlling your every move. What's the catch?"

"It could go wrong and you become the Nogitsune forever." Derek said plainly, no emotion in his voice, but I was able to tell he was hiding it from Stiles, despite not being to tell if it was anger or sadness.

"Things look like they are heading that way anyway..." Stiles trailed off, looking back at the paper, then down at his hands, watching as they shook slightly.

"What do you wanna do?" I asked quietly, resisting the urge to touch his shoulder and calm him down, mainly cause I wasn't calm myself.

"I don't know. How long will I have powers? Which powers? Who would be biting me?"

"I don't know what powers you'll have or for how long. But, I can tell you who is biting you." Derek told him, before gesturing to me with his hands, which lead me to add.

"It has to be a wolf the person is close to, so we crossed Peter off the list." I joked, but when I didn't see Stiles crack a slight smile, I went serious again as I asked. "What do you want to do, Sti? We need the real you to answer before he takes over again."

"I'll do it." Stiles nodded as he stood up, but he didn't stop there. "But if it doesn't work...you can't let me kill anyone else. Use whatever force possible. Even if you have to ki-"

"Absolutely not, I refuse to do that." I cut him off, not wanting to go back to thinking about losing him again, a thought I had been having for several days.

"If it's the only way to save you guys, and if this doesn't work, you have to. You have to promise me you will. I mean it, Scott." He growled a little at the end, clearly wanting me to agree to kill him, but there was no way in hell.

"I can't. I won't. I'm not gonna kill you, Stiles."

"Please. Promise me. For Malia, for my dad, for Lydia, for Aiden...for Allison. If it doesn't work, do it for Allison. If this doesn't work, don't let me get away with killing her. Please. Don't let her death be in vain." He pleaded, tears started to brim at both our eyes, but I shook my head as I whispered.

"I can't kill you."

Stiles must've given up on me promising him to kill him if it didn't work, and said, zero emotion coming through his voice.

"Just do it. Just bite me."

He sat back down on the bed and took a shaky breath as I stood behind him while Derek knelt down in front of him, before starting to give me my directions.

"Alright, Scott. You wanna bite him in between his neck and right shoulder, just enough to break the fourth layer of skin. Any deeper, and he'll be a real wolf. Any less, and it won't do anything. Got it?"

"Got it. Tell me when to stop." I agreed before questioning my best friend again, seeing him shake slightly. "Stiles, you ready?"

"Y-yeah...did you tell my dad?" He asked, his voice shaking as much as he was, and when I nodded, he sat up a bit straighter and commanded. "Do it."

Derek grabbed onto Stiles' wrists tightly, making the latter jump slightly before Derek have him a explanation. "Stiles, this is gonna hurt a lot. Okay? Squeeze my wrists as hard as you need to."

He nodded, and Derek gave me the cue to bare my fangs. I laid a hand on his other shoulder, and Derek counted down.

"Three, two...now."

I closed my eyes and let instincts take over as I sank my teeth into his skin, heading him scream loudly and felt him throw his head back and arch, but I waited till I heard Derek telling me to stop, and I let go and opened my eyes, seeing the teeth mark and Stiles panting on his bed.

"Stiles?" I asked quietly, and in a blur, he fell forward into Derek's arms, who laid him on his back on the floor before backing away.

Fearing the worse, I started to go toward him, but Derek stopped me with his arm, his gaze fixated on Stiles as he explained.

"He has to fight on his own. The bite sent him into the depths of his mind with supernatural abilities to combat the Nogitsune. When he wakes up, we'll know who triumphs. But if the Nogitsune wins, we have to do what Stiles begged us to."

"I won't kill him. He's stronger than a nogitsune. He's gonna win." I insisted, but Derek just warned me to be ready, which caused me to whimper quietly before I told him. "I don't wanna lose him too...I can't do that, Derek."

"If the Nogitsune wins, we'll already have lost Stiles forever. Sometimes we have to do things we don't want to do to keep others safe. You may have to kill Stiles."

Then he started to stir on the floor before I could respond, so I pushed last my brother's arm, and knelt down beside him, whispering his name, and he looked up at me, a clear stutter in his voice.

"S-scott?"

"Yeah, it's me. Derek and I are here." I insisted as I put a hand on his shoulder while letting out a sigh of relief, and he asked, still quiet.

"No more Nogitsune?"

"I don't think-" but I was cut off by Stiles leaning toward the ground, hacking, but what alarmed me was the black smoke coming out with each hack, which caused me to yell. "Derek! What does that mean?"

"The fight is becoming physical. That smoke will band together to form a being that looks like Stiles, but is all Nogitsune." He insisted, pushing me away from my friend again, and I asked.

"So it's 3 on 1? Us and Stiles against a Nogistune?"

Derek shook his head. "Stiles is too weak. We will need Kira though. Kitsunes' think like Nogitsunes and can defeat them easier then us."

"I-I can fight..." Stiles insisted between chokes, but I shook my head, laying my hand on his shoulder and soothed him.

"Stay down, Stiles. You've already fought your battle. Just get the Nogitsune out of you."

•••••••••••••••

Kira came twenty minutes later with the rest of the pack just as Stiles finished the horrible hacking noise, and I turned to Lydia and Isaac.

"You two need to get Stiles and the sheriff to safety."

Lydia grabbed Stiles, and the three of them went downstairs.

Malia was the first to make her move, lunging at him, but he dodged, causing her to land harshly against Stiles' desk, and the Nogitsune started to approach her, saying in a quiet, calm voice that wasn't his.

"Oh, Malia...I don't know why he kept you around. Why he begged for me to spare you in Eichan House. We should've let Oliver drill into your skull."

She launched herself up when she heard that, landing several punches against his chest while Kira and Derek went to charge him, but he dodged, causing all three of them to crash into the walls with a couple of groans, and that's when he turned to me.

"Oh Scotty..."

I charged him, and started punching him furiously, yelling between each punch.

"You...are...not...STILES!"


	10. Chapter 10

**This is the last chapter, and I'm sad to finish this story, but I'm also thankful that you guys liked it so much! And thank you, Guest, for suggesting this! I had so much fun writing it! If you have more ideas, hit me up ;)**

 **And if YOU have more story suggestions, leave me a review of shoot me a PM! All I request is that it's not a sexual story (I will do stuff involving sexuality, I just don't write sexual stories)**

 **And now, on with the final chapter!**

Kira's POV

I stood up from where Derek, Malia and I had crashed into each other, and went up quietly behind the Nogitsune, sword drawn, before yelling as I pushed it straight through his stomach, heading him choke before he exploded into dust in front of us.

All four of us looked at each other in surprise before I hugged Scott, kissing his cheek and exclaimed.

"We did it!"

And while Scott looked at me with a look of happiness and shock, Malia wasn't having any of it as she stood beside us and insisted.

"Hey, hey, enough with being mushy. We need to make sure Stiles is okay."

Scott smiled at me softly and I unwrapped my arms from around him as he insisted we head to the hospital.

•••••••••••••••••••••••

Scott's POV

Kira and I went into Stiles' room, where he was propped up on pillows, already starting to look healthier and happier.

"Stiles! How are you?" I asked, before telling him the good news. "The Nogitsune is defeated."

"Thank god..." He trailed off before seeing my cheek and asking. "Why do you have lipstick on your cheek?"

"Well..." I trailed off, wrapping my arm around her shoulders and she finished for me. "I kissed him."

"Awesome." Stiles smiled, before sitting up, a viable wince on his face before asking. "Also, how soon till this bite heals? Cause it hurts like a...well, a werewolf bite."

"It'll be gone in a few days." I told him as Kira silently exited from the room, and that's when I was told by Stiles what had happened when he had arrived.

"Your mom freaked out when Lydia told her everything involving me, so you may wanna talk her down."

That had me rushing out of the room, anticipating her anger.

I walked into the hall, seeing her standing at the front desk, talking to a co-worker, and that's when I approached carefully.

"Mom, hey; you doing alright?"

"Why did you lie to me, Scott? You told me he was sick. I was kept in the dark about someone who is practically my child!" She yelled, latching onto me tightly, almost like she no longer had the strength to stand.

"This was new territory for us and the measures had to be cautious and quick. We needed time. But the Nogitsune is defeated. Although I had to give Stiles a temporary bite. We don't know if it'll give him powers and which, and how long it'll last." I explained, hoping she would understand, and luckily, she did, standing on her own and using her hand to run it through my hair.

"I know with everything going on with Derek and your father is stressful, but please tell me next time."

"I will." I insisted, winding when I heard that name, and added. " But please don't mention you know who in front of me."

She nodded, and I decided that since she wanted me to tell her what was going on, I would tell her mine and Derek's next move.

"Derek and I are gonna try and track down our biological father, Seth Hale."

"I haven't heard that name since college." She whispered, before asking me. "Can you...wait till spring break?"

"Why? Do you know anything about him? We're not going for a friendly reunion, he abandoned us, too cowardly to face a hunter. We want answers, justice." I insisted, sensing her fear about him, and could tell she was lying when she told me.

"I don't want you to fall behind in school. You promised me you'd keep your grades up, remember?"

But, I didn't want to accuse her, so I agreed, not wanting a fight to ruin my happiness about the defeat of the Nogitsune.

She smiled softly, kissing my head and telling me. "Now, go be with Stiles. You've earned that."

••••••••••••••••••••

"How have you been with all this?" Stiles asked me once I closed the door to his room, but I was really not wanting to get into it, so I tried to redirect the subject.

"Has the bite affected you yet? That's the important thing."

"It's affected my ability to sleep comfortably. Seriously though, you okay? You look worse then me, and from the hell I've been through in the past few months, that's saying something. What's wrong?" He demanded, which lead me to quickly surrender and explain.

"Just annoyed. My Mom knows something about my biological father, who Derek and I have a bone to pick with; but won't tell me, doesn't want me confronting him yet; and you know who keeps appearing at most of the places I frequent, wanting to "hang and chat"."

"Maybe your biological dad is evil, or at least not a good influence. If your Mom, who is the most open minded, loving person I know, doesn't want you to meet up with him, there HAS to be a reason. And remember that you know who is trying to get my dad impeached, so I feel the same way about him." Stiles suggested, which made me slightly more annoyed.

"I know Seth Hale is no good. He's a coward that abandoned my birth mother while she was pregnant with Cora and I because he fled from Allison's grandfather. Derek and I want closure. And the other one makes me so SO angry..."

"Wasn't he human though?" Stiles asked, causing me to snap my head at him, making him insist quickly with fear on his face. "I'm just saying, maybe he didn't want you to get hurt. Not all humans are as loyal as I am, and we get scared really easily. We're not strong, Scott. As for your dad, I have used my best sarcasm and insults in the majority of our conversations, so if you're wondering how I cope with it, then there is your answer."

However, if there was one thing I didn't want to hear, it was Stiles underestimating himself.

"You're incredibly strong, Stiles. And you've got some wolf in you now. As for you know who,.I just get so angry I'm afraid I'll howl and growl instead of speak. And he's human, yes; but then why did he run?"

Stiles shook his head and continued. "No, I'm not. Plus the wolf is temporary, so it'll go away soon. Have you tried candles? Anger management? Because I don't represent all humans, okay? We do what we think is right in the spur of the moment, and end up regretting it for the rest of our lives. While I can't speak just for your dad, just know it may be more deep rooted then he got scared of Gerard. Cause as said before, he almost beat me to death to get in your head."

"Wolf or not, you're one of the strongest people I know. And even if it was something he regretted, why not contact his family? Why did HE run if he was human? And Derek DID help me manage my anger when my Mom wanted us to hang out..."

"Maybe he didn't know it was safe. Dude, I get scared that something is gonna happen to me when you are in any sort of danger. You have to learn to understand others. Great, and now I'm starting to sound like you."

"Maybe it is. But still, it's not right. The irony. The one I want off my back is everywhere I go and the one I wanna find and confront is AWOL and my mom wants me to wait til break and got all nervous."

"Do you think she knows him?"

"Possibly, but I don't know." I shrugged, and that's when the door opened, and HE came in, causing me to claw the inside of my pocket.

"Hey, Scott, Stiles."

I was about to ask him to leave, but Stiles was one step ahead of me as he piped up.

"Hey, can you get out of my room, please? I'd appreciate it."

"You know, Stiles, I'm surprised you didn't hear what happened." He said calmly, looking at Stiles dead in the eyes.

"What?"

"Well, your father's progress report was this morning."

"I swear to god, if you-" Stiles seethed, but was cut off him saying something unexpected .

"I saved his job."

"Y-you what?" Stiles stuttered, and instead of repeating himself, he continued.

"No one can understand half the bizarre crap that happens in this town. It's the Bermuda triangle of sociopaths, homicides and strange occurrences."

"That's one way to put it." I muttered, before asking. "What made you change your mind?"

"Two things. One, I said if the cases lacked in investigation or if they could easily be solved with a search warrant, his father would be stripped of his position. Neither of which would have come close to solving the cases. Two, I didn't come here to put Stilinski out of a job. It was just a bridge to get to you. Scott, would you please consider giving me a second chance? I'll go slow, your terms."

I swallowed. I never thought he would fess up like that, and just would keep pushing me. So, I agreed.

"Fine, but don't think I'm gonna stop being with what little biological family I have to please you."

"Like I said, your terms. Thank you for giving me a second chance."

"You're welcome."

He, I mean...My dad smiled, before explaining.

"I have to get ready to go back to San Fransisco, but I'll try and make a trip around spring to have you guys meet Rachel. Feel better, Stiles."

And after I told him bye, he left the room. I smiled back, finally feeling a weight off my shoulders, and that's when I heard my best friend pipe in.

"Still mad at him?"

"He didn't get your dad fired, so that's a start; and now he agreed to go on my terms. Let's see how things go."


End file.
